


changkyu | 그냥 보고 싶어 그래 (because i miss you)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 잠들고 싶어 (In My Dream) | Changmin x Kyuhyun [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours of familiarity are like medicine for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | 그냥 보고 싶어 그래 (because i miss you)

Kyuhyun checks his watch and hurries to pull on his scarf and overcoat. A quick glance out the window confirms what the weather app on his phone tells him: it's snowing. He shoves his feet into boots, zips up his jacket, and hopes he won't freeze to death. He should eat more: it's better to gain a few pounds for insulation he decides.

The motel in Busan is small and out of the way, but he likes it that way. Hardly anyone knows he's here: just his parents, managers, and probably a sasaeng or two. It's easier to disguise himself in the winter. Nobody looks twice at a bundle of wintry clothes walking down the street by himself. He steps out the door and is immediately hit with a burst of frosty air. He readjusts his scarf around his face and ventures out, internally grumbling. You'd better appreciate this, he thinks to himself. 

They'd planned to meet at a restaurant close to the training base. Kyuhyun watches as soldier after soldier enters the restaurant, flanked by parents or girlfriends or siblings. He pours himself another cup of steaming hot tea and waits patiently, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach.

Finally, one lone soldier in uniform graces the entrance of the restaurant. Kyuhyun can't help but think he looks so lonely: everyone else had entered with loved ones and grins, but this man comes with neither.  He looks around the restaurant, searching for a familiar face, and finally finds Kyuhyun.

"Shim!" Kyuhyun exclaims, trying not to attract too much attention.

The soldier immediately makes his way through the maze of tables to where Kyuhyun's sitting. Kyuhyun stands up and immediately hugs the other. "You made it."

"It's a five minute walk from the base, you idiot. I'd be a worthless soldier if I couldn't walk that far," the other replies with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Chwang," Kyuhyun says, but he's smiling.

"Fuck you too," Changmin replies. "Now let's order, I'm starving."

They sit down and grab the plastic laminated menus from the table. After a brief discussion, they flag the waitress and order more food than they probably need. 

"You know you're paying for this right?" Changmin asks after they've already ordered. 

Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes. 

*

Once their food arrives, Changmin eats like he hasn't had a real meal in weeks. Kyuhyun is about to ask if military food is really that bad, until he remembers that Changmin always eats like it's his last meal, even if he's already had four others that day.

"How's training?" Kyuhyun asks through a mouthful of bulgogi.

"It sucks," Changmin replies simply. "Especially after coming off of a three month vacation."

Kyuhyun laughs at him, but Changmin says, "Ya just you wait, your time is coming." He takes another bite of food and says, "Tell me about your musical. Or schedules. Or anything besides enlistment."

So he does. Kyuhyun tells him about his first show where he nearly fell face-first onstage, about finally moving out of the dorms, about his mother's cooking, about becoming an uncle, about organizing new activities under their new label. He talks about Stacraft, about wine, and about his pre-enlistment travel plans.

Changmin drinks it all in: listening to Kyuhyun talk always makes him feel like he was there watching Kyuhyun recover from his fall, eating Mama Cho's cooking, examining different bottles of wine. He doesn't want to admit it, but he misses Kyuhyun. Desperately. Everyone in his unit is younger than he is, since he enlisted so late. It's hard making friends with kids fresh out of high school who have never left Seoul until now. Kids who have never gone days without sleep due to schedules. Kids who have never worked so hard for something that was almost taken away.

"Chwang? Are you okay?" Kyuhyun's voice breaks his reverie.

Changmin looks up and realizes he's been quiet for too long. "Sorry," he replies. "It's been weird without... you know."

"Yeah," Kyuhyun replies. "That's what the hyungs have said. Everyone else is young and inexperienced."

"Exactly," Changmin replies. And then he blurts out, "I wish you'd enlisted with me."

Kyuhyun chuckles sadly. "We wouldn't be in the same division."

"I could've done public service," Changmin replies.

"Not unless you're willing to give up your pelvis," Kyuhyun says. "And we all know you wouldn't want that."

"True," Changmin says. "Do you know where you'll be posted yet."

"No," Kyuhyun replies. "I'll try for Busan, but we can't tell Minho. He's already sad enough as it is."

"He misses me?"

"Of course he misses you. He cried for like three days when you left. Do me a favor and write him a letter or call him or something."

"I will," Changmin replies. 

"And while you're at it, write my mom. She misses you too," Kyuhyun laughs. "She complained that she doesn't have anyone to go to musicals with when Dad's in Taiwan."

"I wish I could get care packages. I could use some homecooked food."

They end up ordering more food until they're both decidedly stuffed. Then they rebundle themselves back into their winter gear before heading out to brave the elements. Large white snowflakes glitter in the light from the street lamps making the dark winter night not seem as harsh. Despite the cold, Kyuhyun feels warm. He's fed, his best friend is fed, and they're together, at least for a few hours more.

True to form, Changmin meticulously brushes the snow off his jacket and hat and stomps all the snow from his boots before stepping inside. Kyuhyun doesn't do the same: he manages to get most of the snow out but knows he's tracking some of it in. Oh well; it's water, it will melt.

Kyuhyun's room is small, so they hang their jackets in the bathroom to drip into the bathtub and leave their boots just inside the door. The room isn't as warm as they would like, but there's no thermostat available to turn on the heat. Both change into sweatpants and sweaters: Kyuhyun into his warm clothes from home, Changmin into standard military issue apparel. They both flop onto the bed like they'd done so many times before and stare up at the ceiling. Neither says a word, but they don't have to. The silence is comfortable.

Changmin has to get up early the next morning to get back to the base, and Kyuhyun needs to get back to Seoul. There's another musical tomorrow night, plus three more the next nights. Kyuhyun is ready for a break. Just a little bit longer.

They stay up too late talking and finally decide to call it a night. The room is still freezing so they huddle close under the measly amount of blankets. It reminds Kyuhyun of winters spent in the dorm: when the heater wouldn't reach each individual room, they'd all bring their blankets and sleep in the living room.

Changmin falls asleep first, burrowing further into the blankets and closer to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun can feel his body against his back but doesn't push him away. Changmin is warm; Changmin is familiar.

Kyuhyun closes his eyes, but sleep doesn't come. His mind is swimming with too many thoughts he's tried to ignore: enlistment, the car accident, another two years without Changmin. He could only imagine how Yunho felt when he'd enlisted: two years without the one member he'd spent nearly every single day with since 2003. Donghae and Hyukjae probably felt the same way when they left. And Jungsoo. And and and...

Kyuhyun doesn't want to think about it. If he thinks about it, then he'll have to admit that he's scared of enlistment. That he doesn't want to leave.

He feels Changmin slip his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He smiles to himself: Changmin will never admit to anyone that he's a sleep snuggler, but the rest of kyuline know the truth. On more than one occasion, one of them had found themselves held hostage by Changmin's long limbs. Minho loved it of course, but Jonghyun had announced that he would no longer be sharing a bed with Changmin after a sleep fight ensued when Jonghyun tried to escape. In the end, Changmin almost always ended up sharing a bed with Kyuhyun ("You're the maknae, you get the couch," he'd tell Minho), but that was more due to his tolerance for Kyuhyun's snoring than anything else.

Changmin shifts in his sleep and buries his nose in Kyuhyun’s back. Kyuhyun’s sure he still smells like the restaurant’s smoky interior, but Changmin doesn’t seem to mind. After all, his favorite thing in the whole wide world is food. Kyuhyun might be second.

The wind blusters past the windows and Kyuhyun is incredibly grateful to be inside, even if the motel is crappy. Every time Changmin moves, the bed squeaks, and Kyuhyun can feel the chill creeping in. Next time, he’s finding a proper hotel with proper heating.

But next time, he’ll be enlisted too.

The thoughts are coming back, but Kyuhyun is sick of fighting them. Instead, he burrows further into the blankets and leans back against Changmin, who tightens his hold on his waist. Kyuhyun can hear him mumbling in Japanese. Kyuhyun closes his eyes and finally falls asleep right when Changmin switches to Korean.

_“Samgyupsal? We’ll have five orders.”_

*

Changmin wakes up with Kyuhyun’s tee itching against his nose. He tries to fight off the burning sensation with no luck. His body shakes with a powerful sneeze and his best friend wakes up to snot all over his shoulder.

“Gross,” Kyuhyun mumbles without even opening his eyes.

“Sorry,” Changmin replies.

“No you’re not,” Kyuhyun says and rolls over onto his stomach to go back to sleep.

Changmin gets up to shower and comes back to find Kyuhyun fast asleep again. He pokes at him a bit. “Get up. You need to buy me breakfast.”

“Buy your own damn breakfast,” Kyuhyun replies.

Changmin grins. Even if it’s just for a short while, it’s good to have Kyuhyun there. He nudges him again before Kyuhyun finally wakes up and stumbles towards the toilet. Changmin packs his things back into his bag and waits for Kyuhyun, calling for him to hurry up multiple times. Kyuhyun grumbles back, but Changmin knows he doesn’t mean anything by it. 

They end up buying disgusting coffee and muffins that aren’t much better. A few rays of sunshine peek out from behind the winter clouds, and the world looks much less threatening than it did the night before.

The walk back to the base is all too short. Changmin’s fellow soldiers are milling about with their families, hugging them goodbye again. Changmin turns to Kyuhyun.

“So.”

“So,” Kyuhyun replies. “See you in the spring?”

“Right before en--”

“Don’t say it.”

“Okay.”

They don’t say goodbye. Instead, they hug each other for a long moment before Changmin breaks away. He slings his bag over his shoulder and salutes. “See you in the spring.”

“Don’t forget to write Minho.”

“And your mom.”

“And my mom.”

Kyuhyun watches as Changmin walks back towards the other soldiers before turning to go. He needs to find the bus back to the station before his train leaves without him. 

He finds his seat and stuffs his backpack under the seat in front of him. He puts on his earphones and stares out the window as the train starts to move. Soon, Busan is out sight, just like Changmin. He knows that he has a long few days in front of him and that he should’ve spent his day off sleeping, but seeing Changmin was worth it. 

Minho tells him that he misses Changmin every time they get together. And now, Kyuhyun has to admit, that he misses Changmin too.


End file.
